


New Sensations

by darkmoor



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/F, mentions of violence and profanity, smut in eventual chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoor/pseuds/darkmoor
Summary: Go into the forest to find a GF





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://ko-fi.com/blairwitch if you like my work, feel free to donate!

This was your second hike today. Though you didn’t mind since you wanted to get out of your suburban neighborhood due to your boyfriend who you thought was perfect, ended up sleeping with his little brother’s nanny and you had just found out when his mom and grandmother were talking about it in hushed whispers at the grill out. It was then you decided to get out the backpack and filled it up with all you needed. A water bottle, some food, a flashlight, an umbrella just in case. 

Then you were off. Only coming back to fill up on anything you might've run out of on the first hike through the woods. On your second hike, the sun was just setting. You had a flashlight and you still didn’t have the heart to go back home to that little hellhole of a suburb yet. The forest behind your neighborhood was lush with trees that practically reached the sky to you. You didn’t want to admit to yourself that it was easy to get lost in it since you had lived right in front of it for your whole life. 

Walking through the forest felt new, it felt refreshing, and the air was so crisp to inhale. Making you almost forget that horrible weekend you’ve had so far. 

Almost.

Until your flashlight went out in the first 30 minutes of the second hike. Great, Fantastic, could this have gone ANY worse? Well no, it can’t cause you realized you’re also lost in the woods that you wanted to act like you weren’t lost in. You slid your phone out of your pocket, hitting the home button with your thumb. Your phone had no connection either and it was 8:30 at night.

At this point, it was time for Plan B. Trudge through the forest until you find civilization. The tiny twigs on the ground cracked under your shoes as you walked. Each crack and crunch making you more nervous that some Jason-esque character was about to come out at you and swing their weapon of choice around. 

What a great time to vividly imagine things. Did you mention it was now pitch black outside? No? It is now. All these different factors just kept coming up as you tried to find your way back home. Honestly, it felt like you were going in circles, the more you walked the more lost you got. In fact, you feel like you’ve only gone deeper in. 

 

Getting more and more exhausted as you went through. You decided to sit behind a tree, trying to relax somewhat in a horrible situation like this. You inhaled in shaky breaths and exhaled as you sat there, your back resting against the tree trunk. Taking in your surroundings, it wasn’t too bad. Trees and bushes with tiny berries sprinkled onto them. Relief started to trickle back into your psyche. Which was crushed when you heard bushes rustling. You quickly shot up from the spot you were sitting on. Slinging your pack over your shoulder ready to break into a full sprint or you wanted to break out into a full sprint. 

There were three human reactions. Fight, Flight, and Freeze. You’re a freeze all the way around. “Keep it together, (y/n)” you thought to yourself. This would all be just a bad memory a few weeks from now. 

What emerged from the bushes surprised you. It was a woman, much taller than you, dressed in black head to toe. Her mask stood out the most, the eyeholes two black voids on white with black lips drawn on. You stood there, looking into those soulless eyes. 

“Who are you?” She asked. She seemed pretty no nonsense from her tone. 

Standing there like a deer in the headlights you had to say something. “I’m...I’m uh…(y/n)” 

She stood there, “(y/n). Hm.” 

You felt as if it was a face off in a sense. “Are you a murderer?” you asked

The other woman tilted her head at that question. “Why?” 

“The mask...The clothing...It feels weird.” 

She pondered on it. “I don’t think I would say...murderer or killer. No no, more like...vigilante” 

Oh, like that's any better. You slowly nodded your head at her explanation. Amazing how this hike in the woods was about you forgetting about your terrible relationship and into being stuck in the woods with some mad woman. At least you thought she was mad. 

“Well, you’re not who I’m looking for anyways so, feel free to roam around. With caution of course. The three rules of survival and all.” She said as she turned on a heel. 

That's it? She was just going to leave you here like this? Just letting you go? Something didn’t feel right. As if she was going to hunt you for sport later. 

“Wait a minute, who ARE you looking for exactly?” 

“I don’t think that’d be any of your concern.” 

“What if I know him?” 

“Hilarious. No one has lived to tell the tale. From the looks of you, you seem like some middle-class housewife and I don’t mean that kindly. I doubt you even have fighting experience.” 

Wow, rude.

“I mean, I carry pepper spray..sometimes.” You trailed off, looking down at your feet. Okay, maybe she had a point. 

“Exactly. However, I’ll humor you just this once since you actually were brave enough to talk to me rather than running back to your suburban home like a frightened school girl.” 

“Um, sure let's hear it” 

“If you find a ‘Jeff’ tell him his days are numbered.” 

Isn’t Jeff just a regular dude name? Your friends were more into the whole crime thing than you were. Watching stuff like Criminal minds, Xfiles, and even Pushing Daisies as weird as it is. 

“Alright..and who is this from?” 

“Jane.” 

Jane… An interesting name for a “vigilante.” With that, she just wandered off into the dark abyss that was the forest. Leaving you there, still lost. 

Guess it’s sleeping outside til the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://ko-fi.com/blairwitch# please donate if you like my work!

You managed to find your way home during the day. Did you have a good sleep in the woods laying in the dirt? Hell no. In fact, when you got home you took a shower and passed out on your bed right after. When you woke up, your phone was full of worried texts from your best friends to your mom. Even the neighbors stopped in to check if you were alright. 

This is what you get for living in suburbia. Grumbling in your groggy haze you put your phone back on the nightstand beside your bed where it was charging. You wanted to be alone, not bombarded with messages. You couldn’t stop thinking about that woman in the forest, Jane. 

Jane. What an oddball. A violent oddball at that, some poor fella named Jeff is going to get beat up or something. Probably killed since she was in the woods with a mask on. A knock at the door brought you back from your drifting thoughts. Feeling a sense of dread, you hope it’s not another neighbor. Forcing yourself to get up out of your cozy queen sized bed, you shuffled out into the living room where the front door connected. Peaking through the door hole you could already feel a headache coming on. Standing outside was your best friend, the one who kinda looms over you and mothers you. 

The one who is totally going to freak out at you cause you were gone the whole night after you texted her about the whole hiking thing. Taking a deep breath and unlocking the door slowly, you opened it in one swift move. Braving the consequences of your decisions, you made your bed and you’re going to have to lie in it. 

Your friend was about your height. Long blonde hair and a slim figure. 

“Oh, so you couldn’t bother to give me a call?” She spat.

“Listen, I got home, took a shower, and then happily passed out on my bed. Plus I would’ve texted you sooner but my phone had no connection!” 

“Ugh!! (y/n)! What were you thinking??” 

“I wasn’t!” That was true. The whole boyfriend ordeal really bent you out of shape. 

She finally caved, giving a sigh. “Well, I’m glad you’re okay. I was worried about you and all.” You knew she didn’t do well with the mushy part of friendships. Though you appreciated the kind words. 

“Thanks. I’m sorry I didn’t call beforehand.” 

“It’s fine, don’t apologize. I just get SO worked up over stuff like this.” 

You invited her in. She plopped on the couch while you went into the kitchen to get some coffee going. Looking at the digital clock on the oven. It was only noon apparently. Opening up the cupboard you pulled out two clean mugs by the handles. Placing one on the counter and one in the Keurig. Pushing the coffee button on it, the humming of the machine was music to your ears as it poured that delicious caffeine into your cup. 

“So, was it really the nanny?” Your friend yelled from the living room. 

“Yes. Yes, it was.” You yelled back. 

“Oh...That sucks!” She yelled again.

“Yes! Yes, it does!” You yelled back again.   
You leaned against the counter. Pinching the bridge of your nose talk about reopening the wound the second day. You heard the TV get flipped on. Hearing the news channel almost immediately. Great, more things to worry and stress about. The last drops of coffee dripped into the cup. You switched it out for the other empty one and did the same process. 

Your head was pounding from all the yelling you and your friend did. So, rather than making it worse you just peaked your head in the door frame. 

“Do you want anything in yours?” You asked. 

“Ummm, like, cream and sugar...I guess?” She said 

“Mkay.” You went back into the kitchen. Opening your stainless steel refrigerator to look for the cream, you cringe at the sight of the takeout you and your now ex-boyfriend had a few days ago. Reaching for it you grabbed one of the little cardboard boxes filled with spoiled food, shoving down the urge to try and basketball throw it into the garbage. You tossed it in when you got close enough. 

Hearing the Keurig finish up the other cup of coffee you dusted your hands off on a job well done. Coming back to the counter to pick both of the cups by the handles in one go, heading off into the living room to join your friend on the couch. 

Your friend took her cup, looking down at it. “(y/n)...This is black” 

You completely forgot about the cream and sugar since you were so caught up in the boyfriend drama. “Shit! I can go back if you want” 

She shook her head. “No, it’s fine. I mean, I can drink black coffee.” 

“You sure?”

“Totally.” 

You laid back and stared blankly at the TV. Something about being on the lookout for some killer guy named Jeff. Wait a minute...Oh, this is the guy she was talking about! Maybe? You feel so stupid not knowing about him before. Poor Jane must’ve lost someone important to her or something or shes being hunted...Scandalous! 

“So, Can I like, stay the night?” 

“What?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ko-fi.com/blairwitch

So, how did you manage to get yourself roped into a surprised slumber party? Easy! Your friend asks you while you’re distracted! 

Ah yes, since your friend thinks you are too incompetent to stay home alone tonight after your debacle in the woods, she decides to spend the night here with you. Also, being the alcoholic she is, she found your wine stash. 

“What happened to being the responsible friend?” You asked as she poured her third glass of wine. 

“Oh, Ye of little faith. I can handle my liquor just fine, besides, I said I’d stay the night. I wasn’t gonna babysit you or anything.” She was sipping slowly this time. 

“You’re too kind.” You rolled your eyes. She...wasn’t a terrible friend, it’s when she got like this it gets hard to handle. Your friend was a party girl at heart. In college she always drank the most alcohol, did all the craziest stunts, and then it just… stopped. She became the mom friend a few years after college and you never knew why and didn’t want to ask. Wait, scratch that. She became the mom-ish friend so more like the aunt friend. 

Sitting in the living room with nothing but some soap opera what was it called? Diane the Deflowered or something. You couldn’t make heads or tails of the plot but your entire friend group loved it! You checked your phone. Figures, it was 10 at night. 

You took another glance over at your friend who was laid out on one of your chairs, fast asleep. So much for being able to handle her liquor, you rolled your eyes. Using the remote to turn off the tv. 

Taking in the scent of the watermelon-lemon candles you got from the store. You lit them for the occasion, it was a little pick me up from the amount of heartbreak you’d been through in the past day. Nearing the end table where the candle jar was lit you gently blew the flame out. Your friend rolling on her side. You’ll have to get her a blanket from the closet. 

 

You had taken everything that reminded you of your ex off the mantle right below where the tv was hung. You still couldn’t believe how much of a slimeball he was. So disgusting, rotten, stupid, u- 

Your train of thought was cut abruptly by someone tapping on the glass. It seemed to be coming from the kitchen. Taking your hand off the doorknob of the closet you headed into the kitchen, you could see the blinds from your sliding glass door swaying gently as the air conditioner blew out cold wind. 

The tapping continued as you made your way through the kitchen. It was your average upper-middle-class setup. From the marble top island to the wooden cabinets to the stainless steel fridge. You felt hesitant to go up to the sliding glass door. Seeing as the only other person who’d do this was your boyfriend and did you have a surprise for him if he showed up. 

 

You grabbed the wand to the blinds, giving it a twist as they turned. As the blinds continued to flip up you started to see a familiar face. 

It was Jane. 

Your widening eyes gave away that you remembered her. Unlocking the glass door and sliding it a crack. 

“What are you doing here??” You whispered. 

That same mask faced you, with its cold, black, and unblinking dark holes for eyes. 

“I see you made it home safe.” She said

“That wasn’t the question! What are you doing here?” You asked again 

“Well, I followed a trail to what seemed to be your neighborhood. Asked around a bit, and now I’m here.” 

“And no one called the cops on you?” 

“I don’t talk to people in broad daylight with my mask on.” 

“Fair.” 

You two stood there. You cleared your throat.

“So, I caught the news today and did some digging while my friend was getting drunk.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah! I think his story is kinda sad. Being bullied until he lost his mind and started this whole murder spree. I mean, I’m gonna call a spade a spade cause it is still murder. I dunno, I’m a fool for sob stories.” 

Jane pinched the bridge of her nose.

“You are a fool, I’ll give you that.” 

“Gee, thanks.” 

“I came here to ask if you had any means of protecting yourself. Jeff comes to these sorts of areas to invoke those murder sprees.” 

“I mean, I got pepper spray.”

“And What may I ask, is pepper spray going to do to stop a bullet?” 

Wait now, you thought Jeff fights with a knife. What’s going on here? 

“A bullet?” 

“Yes, from a gun.” 

This isn’t right. Usually, pepper spray was your go-to when dealing with guys who had weapons like knives but a gun?? 

“But...Jeff fights with a knife, I thought.” 

“(Y/N), Please, In gun toting 2019 America? Who’s gonna bring a knife to people with guns?”


End file.
